


(Name To Be Decided)

by bh17



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'll add tags while I go along I suppose, If you have any story name ideas hmu, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Possession, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh17/pseuds/bh17
Summary: Marshall releases a god. Oops.





	1. Marshall Hates His New Job and He Hasn't Even Started

Waking up with a groan, Marshall hit his hand against his alarm a few times. He didn't know why he had to get up so early to clean the damn mirrors at this warehouse, even if he had just gotten the job. He had to sit up before he would fall asleep again since he didn't push snooze and he wanted to stop and get some coffee before he went to work. He did have to take a moment to wake up fully since he wasn't accustomed to waking up early in the morning.  
Finally forcing himself to get out of bed after a few minutes, Marshall just threw on a random outfit since he would be changing as soon as he got there anyway. He did run a comb through his hair to tame it even though he knew that it would just spring back up. Maybe he should have gotten a haircut before starting this job. Ah well, too late now he told himself as he walked to his kitchen to make a quick breakfast.  
He was going to eat cereal for breakfast, but he soon realized that he didn't have any milk. Shrugging to himself, Marshall stuck a handful of cereal into his mouth. It was better than nothing. After swallowing the chewed cereal, he chugged a bottle of water and threw it away before grabbing his keys. Time to go.  
He took the stairs down to the ground floor of his apartment building because, as usual, the elevator was out. The landlord was lucky that nobody old lived in this building. Marshall was just glad that he only lived on the third floor.   
Getting into his car, he waved at his downstairs neighbor who had also just left the building. He honestly thought they were kind of hot but didn't have the confidence to tell them. After rubbing his eyes for a second, he started up his car and drove to the drive up coffee shop. He got the strongest thing they had and drank it on the way to the warehouse.  
He was the only person there when he arrived as far as he could tell, and it made him feel a little uneasy. Maybe the warehouse wasn't open yet. that had to be it. He kept telling himself that as he got out of his car and walked up to the building. Taking a deep breath to steal his nerves, Marshall ran his fingers along the top of the doorframe and grabs the key to the building.   
Unlocking the door and heading inside, Marshall had to take a moment to get used to the dim lighting. His boss did tell him that they needed to have the lights off. He didn't quite understand why. But who was he to question it, he didn't pay the bills. At least, he assumed it was because of bills. He didn't ask why he couldn't turn on the lights and his boss didn't tell him. He didn't need to know anyway.


	2. Marshall Fucks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fucked up guys

Marshall shook his head at himself to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't think too much into it. All he had to do was clean the mirrors. Taking another deep breath, Marshall made his way to the locker room. It was eerily quiet, the only sound he heard being his own footsteps. Just to take his mind off of things, and to calm himself down, he began to him the first song that came to mind.  
After changing into his uniform -- which he really didn't see the point in, nobody was going to see him -- Marshall grabbed some Windex and a couple rolls of paper towels. Time to get cleaning. He walked into the large area where the mirrors were kept, before realizing he forgot his flashlight in his car. Not really wanting to walk all the way back out there, Marshall figured it couldn't hurt if he turned on the lights just this once. It's not like anyone's here to snitch on him, he told himself, and his boss wasn't going to come check on his progress until noon. So he meandered over and flipped the lightswitch on.   
Marshall noticed two things upon turning on the lights. There were no windows in this room, which he wasn't sure how he didn't notice before. That helped explain why it was so dark in here. The second thing he noticed was that all the mirrors, except for one, weren't even mirrors! They were just plastic slates.   
Marshall was fuming. He had been lied to! He was supposed to be cleaning mirrors not hunks of plastic! Well, if they wanted him to clean mirrors, he'd just clean the only mirror in the room and then he was going to call his boss and have a talk. Maybe it would be a bad idea, but Marshall didn't care right now. All he could think about how ridiculous it was to lie to him about this of all things.   
Storming up to the large mirror at the far end of the room, Marshall hardly noticed it at first. But once he did, he stopped in his tracks. That wasn't his reflection. Was this some sort of prank that was being played on him? Just the thought made him angrier. Clenching his jaw furiously, Marshall stomped the rest of the way to the mirror and practically screamed, "You all think this is funny do you?!"  
Not getting an answer, Marshall repeated himself louder. The man on the other side of the glass still didn't answer, and this just made him more furious. So furious, in fact, that he slammed his open palm against the glass, the man in the mirror mimicking his actions. It cracked.  
A searing pain shot through Marshall's body and he let out a scream. He hadn't even hit it that hard, he thought. He shouldn't be feeling this much pain. There wasn't even glass in his hand, he wasn't bleeding. Crumpling to the floor, Marshall could see the mirror. The man was gone, but Marshall noticed something that terrified him. He had no reflection. That's all he could think about before everything went black.


End file.
